gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Gimme your all money!/archiwum3
Re: Archiwizacja strony dyskusji No widzisz, przynajmniej uratowałem cię od 7 bana, bo tomtę1 by nic nie powstrzymało, aby ci go dać. A jeśli chodzi o ten powód to tomta1 mi kazał tak napisać ;) Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 18:43, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) :Nie okrutnik, tylko na serio dostałbyś bana, bo wczytywanie kilkudziesięciokilobajtowej strony do przyjemności nie należy. —tomta1 [✉] 19:19, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dywizy Nic się nie stało, przynajmniej mi edycji trochę nabijesz ;D Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 16:19, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: To może powinienem zrobić tu szablon podpisu? 22:05, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Inside Track W zakładach można postawić dowolną sumę pieniędzy. ZXQWR 15:38, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) :Gimme, zgadzam się z ZXQWR-em, możesz tam nawet postawić cały swój majątek. Wybraną kwotę możesz kliknąć kilka razy (np. $100 kliknięte 4 razy da ci $400, takiej kwoty nie masz na żadnym przycisku), a na końcu Obstaw czy jakoś tak :P Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 16:10, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) Edycja niezarejestrowanego, moja poprawka Gimme, ja uważam, że to nie było najgorsze, po prostu chciałem poprawić link i dywiz. No ale skoro twierdzisz, że to się nie nadaje... hmm, zrób jak uważasz... Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 16:00, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, nie obrażam się ;] Ale dlaczego zalinkowałeś do "zwykłego" Cheetaha zamiast do VCPD Cheetaha? A, zresztą Texel już wykasował wszystko... Maciek...000 \\ Napisz! \\ Moje edycje 16:14, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Dzisiejsze ciekawostki Gimme, dajesz dzisiaj ciekawostki? Czy już nie masz pomysłu? Zrobiłem kilka, więc jeśli chcesz, to mogę dodać. ' Maciek...000' (Napisz!) (Wkład) 11:31, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Derp Ale w GTA IV nie jest tak samo jak w erze gta iii. Czy ci łódź przeskakiwała na drugą stronę jak płynąłeś dalej i dalej i dalej? Noż k...a chłopie zobacz jak się oszukujesz. A co z multiplayerem? (wykluczając MTA:SA). 86.148.220.253 12:35, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Gimme. Potrafisz być bezczelny kiedy usuwasz czyjeś starania. Przynajmniej powiedz mu 'dziękuję, ale to nie to czego szukam'. Jozinzbazin 12:41, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Edycja w Liberty City (IV) Właśnie o tym mówimy na IRC-u, możesz wpaść. Z mojej strony to nie było najgorsze, Krzysiu8020 też tak uważa, może wystarczyło to odpowiednio dopracować, sam nie wiem... Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 13:05, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Supermarket Corner Store Gimme, myślę, że to określenie pasuje, może być używane zamiennie, bo supermarket to też duży sklep (nie to, co np. 24/7). Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 19:01, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wyróżnione Gimme, ale jakich "wyróżnionych"? Na stronie głównej? Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 11:24, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Gimme, nie wiesz, że istnieje coś takiego jak historia edycji? :> Sprawdź tutaj (obrazek) i tutaj (artykuł) i jeszcze tutaj (cytat) :] Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 11:31, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Szablon GTA Nie wiem czemu na oasisie nie działa. Wikia.css importuje kod z Common.css, więc wszystko to, co działa na Monobooku, powinno działać na oasisie, choćby infoboksy. Dlaczego szablon nie działa — nie wiem. —tomta1 [✉] 04:40, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Drzwi Gimme, ale nawet jeśli w aucie możemy otworzyć tylko dwoje drzwi na cztery, to to auto jest dwudrzwiowe? To może stąd wszystkie pojazdy czterodrzwiowe przerzucimy do dwudrzwiowych, skoro twierdzisz, że nawet w czterodrzwiowych mamy tylko dwoje drzwi... Przecież nigdy nie liczymy drzwi po tym, ile możemy otworzyć, a po tym – ile jest ich w ogóle. Maciek...000 (Napisz!) (Wkład) 18:25, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Ciekawostki Oj tam, oj tam :P A na przyszłość nowe wiadomości dawaj na sam koniec, nawet jeśli temat się powtarza, bo mi się nie chce szukać później w historii. Maciek...000 (user talk) 13:12, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Prima Aprilis A tak jakoś wyszło, że "ni ma i ni bedzie". W końcu jest już 16 i dużo to nie da (wcześniej mnie nie było). Texel 14:03, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wpisy na blogu Wszystkie wpisy na blogu zostały już wczoraj przeniesione do kategorii Wpisy na blogach i tutaj zostaną. —tomta1 [✉] 18:11, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pojazdy specjalne w GTA 2 Nie wiem. Ten wóz znam jako jedyny, a w anglojęzycznej wersji nie znalazłem pojazdów specjalnych w GTA 2 w ogóle. —tomta1 [✉] 09:41, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Willjestem Gimme, nie ma sensu z nim gadać, napisałbym, , ale mogłoby to mieć później niemiłe konsekwencje. Odpuść sobie. BTW. Jakby ktoś pytał, to na IRC-u pojawię sie jutro, ale już na swoim laptopie :) Maciek...000 (user talk) 15:24, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Edycja Jeśli znasz się na tym lepiej niż ja, to nie mam po co. Zyskałeś nowe uprawnienia to ich nie marnuj Jozinzbazin 18:03, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Propozycje ciekawostek Dzięki, że czuwasz nad zmianą ciekawostek, bo mi się dziś zapomniało (jest konkretny powód, ale nie chcę się przechwalać). Jednak sugeruję brać propozycje na główną "od góry do dołu", ponieważ przy dodawaniu nowych, te starsze nigdy się nie dostaną na główną. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 16:30, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Upominanie użytkowników Nie musisz mi takich rzeczy mówić. Informacje o nowo utworzonym artykule mogłeś przekazać na kanale IRC. —tomta1 [✉] 20:23, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Gratulacje Dzięki Gimme :) [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 06:32, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tabele dla biznesów Gdzie się pomyliłem? I lepiej znajdź mi, gdzie w Małym Haiti są Pescaderia i Wok & Roll, bo za Chiny Ludowe nie jestem w stanie ich znaleźć. I wejdź na IRC-a najlepiej. —tomta1 [✉] 11:59, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) :Nie uwzględniłem tych dwóch biznesów w tabeli, bo nie mogłem ich znaleźć w Małym Haiti. A Ty wylewasz swoje żale, zamiast napisać, gdzie te dwa biznesy się znajdują :D. Jeśli ton mojej wypowiedzi Cię uraził, to przepraszam, nie miałem tego na celu. Jak będziesz miał możliwość sprawdzenia, gdzie te dwa sklepy się znajdują, to napisz. —tomta1 [✉] 21:55, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rekin Faktycznie, pomyliło mi się, bo rekin oddycha powietrzem.Sorry, za utrudnienia.Willjestem (dyskusja) 07:35, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Eglise Baptiste de la Regeneration Gimmie, jeśli dobrze ufam swojej ograniczonej znajomości francuskiego, to ten biznes to nie biznes tylko kościół baptystów :D --Kiniaq (dyskusja) 14:39, lip 24, 2012 (UTC z Dzieki za pomoc :> Kiniaq (dyskusja) 20:54, lip 27, 2012 Rewert Hej. Ja w sprawie tego. Chciałby bowiem nadmienić, że Shoreside Vale to nie wyspa, więc przywróciłeś błędną wersję. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 15:30, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Podszywanie się. Sorry, zapomniałem się podpisać. A te wiadomość niby odemnie wysłał Ipek, podpisany jako niezalogowany "Will Prince". Pozatym, niemogę się zalogować na E-Mail, i zmienić hasła.Willjestem (dyskusja) 09:05, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Edycja Oj tam. Ja lubię sobie tak pocisnąć komuś ;] Pangia (dyskusja) 13:17, wrz 15, 2012 (UTC) Lokalizacja Hej Gimme, mam prośbę dotyczącą arta Cold Beer stworzonego przez Ciebie: jeśli możesz, powiedz, gdzie się znajduje ta reklama na sklepach 24/7, bo objechałem i obejrzałem dokładnie wszystkie sklepy i nie mogłem tego odnaleźć (chcę zrobić zdjęcie). Na witrynach kilku z nich były jakieś napisy czy coś, ale zbyt niewyraźne. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 08:40, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Głos Claude'a Z tej strony wynika, że twórcy gry niezamieżali dawać Claude'owi głosu, bo jeszcze nikt niepomyślał, żeby postać grywalna mówiła (niegrali w Mario, Gothic, Tomb Raider, czy jak?).Will Prince (dyskusja) 18:02, paź 21, 2012 (UTC) Jak by działało tak jak należy to bym to tak dodał . Niestety wykrzacza mi się skrypt pod Firefoxem i nie wiem o co chodzi :| Odpuszczam dodawanie czegokolwiek na Wik.. Sorry za bałagan na wiki. Mam wiele ciekawych screenów dotyczących pojazdów i niektórych lokacji z Bety GTA III ale po tylu próbach i dokładnym opisie odpuszczam zbyt skomplikowane jest tu dodanie czegokolwiek prócz tekstu jak dla mnie albo skrypt się wykrzacza i buguje stronę na podglądzie albo ja coś źle robię sam już nie wiem. Sorry za syf i problem Pozdrawiam Adam . Re: LSPD Nie rozumiem. I Luv GTA (dyskusja) 12:08, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) Jeżeli chcesz Jeśli chcesz to dobra teraz będę pod nickiem mojej ulbionej stacji radiowej w "trójce" Cheterbox 109 (78.8.247.181 21:31, sty 9, 2013 (UTC)) Dobra jest (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 21:51, sty 9, 2013 (UTC)) W każdym razie mi odpowiada:)Obiecywałem na starej stronie (użytkownika) że,zajme się działem Chinatown Wars Na dzisiaj dwa artykuły.(Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 22:10, sty 9, 2013 (UTC)) Ok Dobra,a co do licencji jest właściwa bo,obraz jest z Brytyjskiej GTA wiki sprawdzałem dwa razy.(Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 18:36, sty 10, 2013 (UTC)) Wierze ci,a z Texelem wykłucać się nie chce :)Następnym razem zrobię zdjęcie z Ipada gdzie mam GTA CW (służy mi jako komp normalnego pc nie mam) i prześle. (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 18:48, sty 10, 2013 (UTC)) Poprawki w arcie Liberty City Trade Union‎ Jak już coś edytujesz w takich artykułach, to weź poprawiaj trochę więcej niż tylko nazwy misji, bo robisz konflikty edycyjne, popacz tam, ile było jeszcze do poprawy. Taka mała prośba na przyszłość (zresztą wiesz, że tomta1 nienawidzi takich "(+4)" edycji) :P [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 21:03, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Twoje usunięcia Rozumiem, że usunąłeś zdjęcia przystani (rzeczywiście były dość słabe), ale nie rozumiem czemu usunąłeś zdjęcie promu w przystani ??? Jeżeli masz lepsze to wstaw na stronę Prom, którą właśnie tworzę. ta strona nie może zostać bez zdjęć !!!--Grand Theft Auto Master (dyskusja) 22:05, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok Dobra jak cię to razi to poprawiłem,ważne z znalazł się użytkownik który poprawił te wypociny (za to jestem mu wdzięczny). (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 16:20, sty 21, 2013 (UTC)) Jak myślisz czy mój artykół o BOABO nadaje się czy nie?(Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 17:18, sty 28, 2013 (UTC)) Jak u-sunąć kategorie?(Błąd (dyskusja) 20:59, lut 6, 2013 (UTC)) No nie do końca ja korzystam z "łojezusa" i coś takiej opcji nie widze Błąd (dyskusja) 21:09, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) :D no dobra poszukam trochę,w ostateczności tak zrobię jak mówisz Błąd (dyskusja) 21:13, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Westdyke Gimme, dlaczego usunąłeś moją edycję. Alderney przecież nie jest częścią miasta LC. - CJ101-TG (dyskusja) 20:11, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) Prośba Mógłbyś wstawić grafikę herbu Liberty City Fire Departmaent?Ja nie mam możliwości na chwile obecną.Z góry dzięki!(Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 15:41, sty 29, 2013 (UTC)) gimme all money dlaczego dałeś artykuł do usunięcia (rozwałki w san andreas), jutro bym to poprawił gimme jak zrobić tą licencję? proszę o odp. jak zrobić licencję na plikach??? Re: Witaj! Kurcze, bo ja wiem... W każdym razie cały czas duchem (lol) jestem na Wiki i cały czas tu zaglądam, tylko z aktywnością trochę gorzej... D: Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 16:10, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) jeśli choszi o SU Xi MU mi chodzi, to tak jagby sweet był członkiem gangu GFS, Chodziłom o przekierowanie.A i jeszcze jak dodać tą licencję. czekam na odp.188.33.25.23 19:09, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Zrozum Su XI Mu chodziło mi o link postaci.I jeszcze pytanko jak dodać tą licencję!!!?????--LanceBalance (dyskusja) 19:14, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) nie, jest to dowód na to że takie coś naprawdę istnieje Ciekawostki Nie łaska sprawdzić ostatnie zmiany? Przecież już dziś zmieniłem. Widzę, że masz trudną sytuację, ale tyle chyba możesz zrobić. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 18:38, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Santos Investments Dzięki :D [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']] user talk 21:09, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Powrót Nieźle, 9 minut po założeniu blokady już jesteś, jakbyś przez te ostatnie dni tylko na to czekał (jak w Watykanie na papieża) xD [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']]user talk 21:49, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) :Ojtam ojtam. Ja też se od weekendu krótką przerwę zrobiłem, czasem coś tam edytnąłem, ale rzadko. Myślę, że po tym tygodniu wrócę do "normalności" :P [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']]user talk 22:02, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Witaj! No nie ma co, pomarańczowego prostokąta nie widziałem już dawno. Jeszcze ktoś używa tych stron dyskusji? Texel (dyskusja) 10:16, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Kursywa Zdecyduj się: http://pl.gta.wikia.com/?diff=50019, http://pl.gta.wikia.com/wiki/?diff=98721. —tomta1 [✉] 15:39, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: "Ty" Szczerze to sam nie wiem. Life :) (dyskusja) 16:11, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Sorry but i not didn't respecting you. I am working with the category modul, i don't see the categorys. And i am not evil, i just wanna help your wiki. But I can try to put the categorys manually in the articel if that works, cause i dont wanna problems. And Please don't say I'm not respecrting you that isn't the truth! Mike alias the Checker (dyskusja) 16:15, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) No Problem. I try the best :) Mike alias the Checker (dyskusja) 23:23, kwi 18, 2013 (UTC) Forum He, he, no rzeczywiścię, patrząc na takie suchary typu "Mam problemy z prostatą", to tamten wandalizm rzeczywiścię nie był zabawny. Zbar (dla ciebie Pan Zbar) (your text world) 17:16, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) "Najpierw proponuję dowiedzieć się, do czego służy GTA Wiki, a potem ewentualnie zacząć pisać jakiekolwiek artykuły..." Te słowa nie robią wrażenia!!! Ja wiem co to jest Gta Wiki i wiem do czego służy. Jest to wikia na temat serii gier Grand Theft Auto!!! "Na temat" znaczy, że wszystko co jest z tym związane. A artykuł na temat jedynego filmu pełnometrarzowego zrobionego właśnie w GTA. Wrzucenie filmu z youtube to też dobry pomysł. Wzbogaca to strone a na tej Wiki są tylko 2 filmy, które są bez sensu i niewiadomo po co... I jak ta strona dalej będzie tak traktować osoby, które mają dobre pomysły na artykuł to "zejdzie na psy". Po za tym strona przepisała moje wiadomości: Prawie dwa lata temu dodałem pewien artykuł, po czym on został skasowany, a 2 dni później opublikowano w innym niemal identyczne słowa oraz takie same zdjęcia, które sam zrobiłem. Blista Compact Gimme, zanim zaczniesz anulować edycje innych użytkowników, obejrzyj treść poniższego linku; http://faqsmedia.ign.com/faqs/image/article/782/782671/ujvcsps2map.JPG CJ101-TG (miejsce na SPAM) 10:13, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) re:Forum Jestem zaskoczony, nie wiedziałem, że administracja tej Wikki uważa wypisywanie różnych głupot o kodach za coś co nie jest wandalizmem. QWERTY99 (kontakt) 17:09, maj 9, 2013 (UTC) Odpowiedzi na pytania wielce szanownego MODERATORA. 1. Oczywiście wiem, że jesteś moderatorem, ale chodziło mi o całe kierownictwo tj. biurokrata, admin i moderatorzy. 2. Tutaj po prostu pomyliły mnie się litery na klawiaturze. 3. Myślę że kody nie powinny być akceptowane, nawet jeżeli kod jest prawdziwy to sądzę że to jest nie właściwe. QWERTY99 (kontakt) 11:39, maj 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Gangi Po co mają być dwa niemal identyczne screeny? To bez sensu. - Ziutek444 (dyskusja) 17:21, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Wizual W takim razie jest problem, bo ja aktualnie też piszę na mojej wiki, a nie lubię pisać w trybie źródłowym. EloBellic (dyskusja) 10:40, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Tak, ale jest to bardzo wyczerpujące. EloBellic (dyskusja) 15:53, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:GTA Master Dowiedziałem się od jednego z userów. - Ziutek444 (dyskusja) 17:24, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) Nie mam pojęcia o jakie "poprzednie wcielenie" ci chodzi?! Ten user to Silent K z TekkenPolska Wiki. - Ziutek444 (dyskusja) 17:33, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wóz strażacki A ja wiem... jakaś tam zawsze jest ;>... 09:12, cze 17, 2013 (UTC) Moje artykuły No masz! rzeczywiście wkradł się mały błąd. A tak na marginesie jaka powinna być licencja do tego typu screenów?--Sszyme (dyskusja) 18:53, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Śmigłowiec Telewizji Edycję anulowałem, dlatego, że nie mam zaufania do nowych użytkowników. Tobie jednak wierzę na słowo, więc uznaję ciekawostkę CASILLA. CJ101-TG | CO?! 18:15, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) Re.: Weź się człowieku zastanów, co ty mówisz. Od maja miałem 8 edycji, z czego 2 drobne i jeden revert wandalizmu, a ty komentujesz moje "zachowanie". Prawie w ogóle się nie udzielam (co nie znaczy, że nie zaglądam na stronę) i jeszcze się czepiasz. Pangia (dyskusja) 10:03, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Tak więc jesteś w błędzie. Czuję się za stary na wjeżdżanie ludziom z prostackimi obelgami o nich samych i o ich rodzinach ;) Pangia (dyskusja) 15:59, lip 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sabre Turbo Odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie to w artykule Burning Bridges sformułowanie 'skład paliwa' było wielokrotnie użyte. Dodam, że ten artykuł nie ja pisałem. ''QWERTY99'' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 21:46, lip 14, 2013 (UTC) Rewert Akurat w tej edycji nic heretyckiego nie było :P —tomta1 [✉] 18:35, lip 27, 2013 (UTC) Zdjęcia thx za odp. ale o jakie wymiary zdj. konkretnie chodzi np. 540x260 itd. a co do artykułu, to w których miejscach. Prosze też, zbyś mnie "uczył" tzn. jeżeli zrobie coś źle, to po usunieciu, zmienieniu powiedz co bylo nie tak, o ile ci sie chce... LadyKiller 723 (dyskusja) 15:17, sie 8, 2013 (UTC) klub pier 69 Dlaczego moja ciekawostka została cofnięta? Założę się że nawet jej nie przeczytałeś. Jeśli była taka zła to powiedz jak mam ją napisać wg ciebie? proszę o szybką odpowiedź. ps. Sory za niepodpisanie się Tomo008 (dyskusja) 19:06, sie 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Interwiki Kiedy dodawałem jakiś link do zagranicznych GTA Wiki? ._. Staram się używać częściej trybu źródłowego, ostatnio edycję trybem wizualnym używałem przy ostatniej edycji San Vice. Niestety, nie mogę używać Nowoczesnej Skórki, ponieważ na innych wiki, na których działam posługiwanie się MonoBookiem jest prawie niemożliwe. Z tego, co zauważyłem unowocześnienie skórki, jakiej używam (nazwa bodajże Oasis) jest możliwe. Tutaj zrobili to naprawdę nieźle. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 13:02, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) A ja nie wiem jak, lol. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 14:19, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Niko Bellic Wychodziłem do toalety, a ten szybko wbiegł mi do pokoju, jak wracałem to wybiegł i się śmiał. Sprawdziłem i to :P Ale postaram się zapamiętać, żeby wyłączyć monitor, kiedy gdzieś na krótką chwilę wychodzę. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 11:14, wrz 22, 2013 (UTC) Nowy admin Stooo lat, sto lat, niech żyje Gimme nam! ;P A tak na serio, to gratuluję uprawnień Administratora i życzę powodzenia po zielonej stronie mocy ;). 20:38, wrz 22, 2013 (UTC) PS: Maćka zdemodowaliście, to kto teraz będzie różowym? tomta tak lubi ten kolor :P. Gratuluje, Gimmie! Zasłużyłeś na posadę admina. Pamiętam jeszcze, jak nadali Ci posadę moderatora, cała aktywność była zapełniona przez Ciebię.Will Prince (dyskusja) 13:38, wrz 23, 2013 (UTC) No właśnie potrzebuje tego zlepku pikseli bo narazie nie ma lepszego zdjecia na necie a chce powoli dodawać i opisywać nowe auta z gta V . A jak powinienem je nazwać ?? RE What does it mean anyways? I just used Google translate. AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 20:46, wrz 25, 2013 (UTC) :oh, can tell me how can I say "Hi my Name is Rahim, thanks for visiting my userpage, but I'm not editing here a lot, you can find me on the English GTA Wiki" in Polish? AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 20:56, wrz 25, 2013 (UTC) I jak moga być na razie takie posty o tych pojazdach czy dać sobie spokój Hulej95 (dyskusja) 17:40, wrz 26, 2013 (UTC) koniec Dobra ja kończe zabawe na wiki gta już nie bede nic dodawał , dzieki i narazie Hulej95 (dyskusja) 18:21, wrz 26, 2013 (UTC) Edycje Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko jutro z edytuje stare i dodam nowych producentów samochodów tak aby zawierały pojazdy z GTA V Hulej95 (dyskusja) 19:41, wrz 29, 2013 (UTC) przepraszam mógłbyś zrobić coś z użytkownikiem Radek183929026621 ? Zaśmieca GTA Wiki jakimiś zdjęciamy z Minecrafta oraz tworzy jakieś nie potrzebne artykuły. Z góry dziękuje :) TH300 (dyskusja) 18:46, paź 2, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki wielkie :) nie wiesz czemu ilekroc wcisne prawy alt publikuje mi edycje? musze pisac bez polskich liter TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 14:04, paź 10, 2013 (UTC) Lifeinvader: Racja, ale przepisywałem z angielskiej GTA wiki, nie wiem jakie kategorie dodawać do stron społecznościowych. Jestem tu nowy, ale mam nadzieję, że się czegoś nauczę. :) Pytania: Nie mam pojęcia jakie kategorie mam dodawać się do budynków, chciałbym wszystko wiedzieć bo zależy mi na edytowaniu na tej wiki, ale nie chcę zaśmiecać. Proszę o szybką odpowiedź. ŁUKASZ 10 (dyskusja) 09:41, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) Problem Witam panie administratorze Mam problem z nie pojawianiem się zdjęcia autobusu z GTA V w galerii. Jeżeli możesz to popraw. Taksówkarz (dyskusja) 18:50, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) OK, spoko ale mimo to zrobię jeszcze kilka artów o piątce. :) Jak naprawią zdjęcia to będzie spoko. Taksówkarz (dyskusja) 19:06, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Jedyny problem to zdjęcia których jest w necie mało :( Taksówkarz (dyskusja) 19:09, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Udało mi się poszperać w kodzie i zdjęcia się już pojawiają prawidłowo sam zobacz! Taksówkarz (dyskusja) 20:13, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Parametr płci No. Przynajmniej motywuje, żeby wpisać płeć :P —tomta1 [✉] 18:30, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) MonoBook Od razu powiem, że na nowoczesnej skórce mogę nie ogarniać tworzenia wiadomości na dyskusji. Ale przejdę do rzeczy. Na tej wiki mam ustawioną skórkę MonoBook i jest fajnie, ale na mojej własnej wiki (fan-fiction swoją drogą) z mojej skórki został wiadomy efekt, a w rozszerzeniach każe mi przejść na skórkę "Wikia". TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 07:04, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) Sonny Forelli: A True Story Nie, żebym się rzucał, ale po co dodałeś tu jedynie dodatkową linijkę?.. :/ TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 14:42, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) Nie wiem. To chyba zwyczajny błąd występujący zawsze, gdy wykonam jakąś edycję :/. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 14:46, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) Spolszczenia nazw misji w GTA: TBoGT Z tego co ja wiem oficjalnego spolszczenia nie ma, są tylko nieoficjalne. A anulowałem przez przypadek za co uroczyście przepraszam. [[Użytkownik:QWERTY99|''QWERTY99]] ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt'']]) 15:25, lis 5, 2013 (UTC) Zdjęcie: Spoko Luukee (dyskusja) 19:28, lis 8, 2013 (UTC) Przepraszam: Jestem użytkownikiem ŁUKASZ 10. To moje noe konto, ale tu go nie używam. 31.175.27.61 20:13, lis 8, 2013 (UTC) Multikonto: Okej, ale ja wcale nie chciałem tego konta tutaj pokazać. Tak mi się nim napisało, ale dobrze. ŁUKASZ 10 (dyskusja) 20:42, lis 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ron Jakowski Nie, chodziło mi o to, że gdy pojedziemy pod przyczepę Treva i zabijemy tam Trevora w swobodnej rozgrywce, ten po tym wyśle nam SMS, po którym zapłacimy mu 5000$... TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 19:40, lis 9, 2013 (UTC) Współpraca Witam :) Jestem administratorem TLoU Wiki i chciałbym zaproponować współpracę :) Staramy się rozwijać naszą stronę tak szybko i obficie jak to możliwe, ale, jak to zwykło bywać na nowych wikiach, brak nam użytkowników. Reklama bardzo by nam się przydała. Dlatego jeśli tutejsza administracja chętna jest na współpracę, zareklamujcie nas na stronie głównej, a my oczywiście odwdzięczymy się tym samym. :) Pozdrawiam, Trynee. -Trynee. :Jasne, dzięki za odpowiedź i mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znów się odezwę :) -Trynee. Ikonki przy nicku. Witaj, Bardzo mi się podobają wasze ikonki przy nickach. Mam wikię o historii i tam by się przydały taki wygląd ich. No wiecie, związane z historią. Czy mógłbyś mi podać o ile możesz i pozwoli link do kodu css związanego z tymi ikonkami przy nickach? Będę bardzo wdzięczny za odpowiedź. ProOski (dyskusja) 16:50, lis 18, 2013 (UTC) Zdjęcie Terrego. Mam pytanie. Dlaczego mimo aktualizacji zdjęcia Terrego, nadal widzę starą wersję zdjęcia w Postacie w GTA V? Choć widzę starą wersje zdjęcia to ma wymiary nowego. Trochę mnie to irytuje, bo zrobienie tak dobrego zdjęcia trochę mi czasu zajęło, a nadal widzę starą. --Konst@ntin (dyskusja) 16:39, lis 21, 2013 (UTC)